<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Experimental Gaze by Micro_Komori</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29395308">Experimental Gaze</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Micro_Komori/pseuds/Micro_Komori'>Micro_Komori</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, First Meetings, M/M, Mild Internalized Homophobia, One Night Stands, There not best friends in this just strangers, Xeno is closeted</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:01:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,456</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29395308</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Micro_Komori/pseuds/Micro_Komori</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Stan ends his long work day by going to the gay bar near his place. </p><p>While there he meets another man who checks him out but claims he's not gay and was only observing him for an experiment.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Stanley Snyder/Dr. Xeno</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Experimental Gaze</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Yeah Xeno is closeted in this and has mild internalized homophobia. But I promise it has a happy ending.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Stan slammed his empty shot glass down on the bar table. He signaled for the bartender to give him another and he downed that one too. The person to the left of him at the bar was looking him up and down, but Stan ignored them. It only took one glance at the other man for him to know he wasn't interested.</p><p>This past week has been absolute hell at work. They were making them all do simulation training and Stan despised those sessions. He was prone to get simulator sickness and always left his job feeling like absolute shit. After suffering a week of intense headaches and nausea, he needed a break. </p><p>Which is why as soon as he got off work today he went straight home, took a shower, got dress, did his makeup, and then walked to his favorite gay bar a block away from his apartment. The place was lively and crowded since it was Friday night. He had mostly come to drink to help the raging headache he had, but he made sure to put on a nice layer of makeup to highlight his feminine features and put on a tight outfit that showed off his lean muscular frame. </p><p>Stan was picky about who he slept with so it was rare for him to go home with someone, but it never hurt to look nice just in case another person caught his eye. He was still at the bar nursing another drink when he felt a pair of eyes watching him intensely. He glances over to his right and sees a man with dark eyes looking in his direction. Their gazes meet and the man shly shifts his attention away when he realizes he got caught looking. </p><p>Stan smirks lightly behind his drink because it was cute how flustered the man to his right got when he got caught red handed checking him out. He looks over at him and notices the man staring down into his drink with his shoulders slumped over. Stan thought he was cute. He had platinum blonde hair, big dark eyes, and was wearing a charcoal grey button up that he paired off with black jeans. </p><p>Stan watches the other man pick up his glass and down the rest of his drink before he gets up from the bar. He looks over his shoulder to see what direction he was going and throws back his own drink before following after the other man. Stan makes his way through the crowd and finds him awkwardly standing in a secluded area away from the crowd. He puts on his best charming smile before walking closer to him.</p><p>"Hey."</p><p>"What do you want?"</p><p>"I saw you checking me out at the bar."</p><p>"I was doing no such thing."</p><p>"Our eyes met and you looked away."</p><p>"I was looking at the picture frame behind you."</p><p>"You mean the one that said 'In case of an emergency, break glass' that held lube and a condom behind it?"</p><p>"Y-yes."</p><p>Stan stares at him. The other man was blushing slightly pink and he had no idea why he was turning down his advances. He obviously caught him looking at him. He's never been this at a loss of what to say. Usually just coming over and saying hey was enough for him to go home with someone. </p><p>"You sure? I wouldn't mind going home with someone as cute as you." Stan says, coming closer.</p><p>"I'm not gay."</p><p>"Huh?"</p><p>"I don't have sex with other men."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>The other man glares up at him and Stan just gives him a dumbfounded look. Why was he here then if he wasn't gay? Was he just here to test the waters? Not that Stan minded. It was always fun to fuck guys that wanted to know how it felt to get dicked down.</p><p>"I'm not like you."</p><p>"You know this is a gay bar right?"</p><p>"I know."</p><p>"Then why the hell are you here if you don't fuck around with men?"</p><p>It was dark in this area, but Stan could still notice the other man's flustered face. It was odd that he claimed he wasn't gay, he was 100% sure the other man was checking him out and why come into this place if you weren't at least curious.</p><p>"I'm doing an experiment."</p><p>"What does that mean?"</p><p>"I'm observing gay men."</p><p>Stan had no idea what project this man was doing that made him have to observe gay men. It was a shit excuse because he knew the other man was doing way more than observing him when he looked him up and down in the bar area. </p><p>"Oh yeah? I can help you personally with your experiment, if you want." Stan teases coming closer.</p><p>He pins both his hands onto either side of the man's head against the wall and cages him into him. The smaller man finally shifts his gaze up and looks him straight in the eyes. Stan was waiting for him to call him a slur or push him off him, but he never does.</p><p>"You pass enough, so I guess it wouldn't be too awful."</p><p>"What the fuck does that mean?"</p><p>"You have very feminine features."</p><p>"So it's fine to have sex with me because I look like a woman?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>Stan wants to laugh. He didn't think this guy was that deep in the closet. Any other guy would probably walk away or punch him after being insulted like that, but Stan thought it made things more fun. He leans his head over, so he can whisper in the other man's ear.</p><p>"You think you can fuck me in the ass then?"</p><p>"You're gay, are you not? I believe that's what you would enjoy."</p><p>This guy was a fucking comedian. Stan couldn't help the deep chuckle and didn't miss the way the smaller man shivered from the sound. He would love to see this guy try to fuck him if he could.</p><p>"Okay. Lead the way then."</p><p>He pushes off the wall to let the other man walk away and follows behind him. They make their way through the crowd until they're outside. Stan follows a distance away from the stranger as they walk on the street. The other guy would occasionally glance over his shoulder to make sure he's still there and then quickly look away once they made eye contact.</p><p>The walk to his place wasn't long and Stan notices that the other guy doesn't live too far away from his place. He towers over the blonde man as he struggles to grab his keys from his pockets. Stan could tell he was nervous as hell from the way his hands were slightly shaking. He was expecting any minute now for him to change his mind and chase him away, but he doesn't. Stan moves closer to him and leans down to whisper in his ear.</p><p>"You need help?"</p><p>The other guy jumps and drops his keys. Stan hears him curse softly before bending down to pick them back up. He just couldn't ignore the pretty plump ass in front of him as the other man bent down to pick up the keys. He teasingly grinds his hips forward and hears the cute blonde gasp. </p><p>When he comes back up with a pink blush tinting his cheeks, Stan whispers into his ear again.</p><p>"The name's Stan by the way. Just in case you want to moan it out later."</p><p>The other man shivers, but reaches over to put the key into the lock to turn the door.</p><p>"Xeno. My name's Xeno."</p><p>Xeno. It was a weird name, but Stan thought it suited the other man. He follows him into the apartment complex and goes up the stairs behind him. They stop on the second floor in front of a brown door with the numbers 208 plastered on it. Stan watches him open the door and he walks in after him. He actually didn't think he would make it this far because of how nervous the other guy was. </p><p>The situation was hot as fuck though. If this guy was in the closet then that meant he was more then likely going to be the first man he had sex with. That thought made him insanely turned on and he was half hard already just from the anticipation. He watches Xeno hesitate in his doorway before leading him through his place to his room.</p><p>His home was very neat and Stan noticed the high bookshelves lined up against the wall as they passed the living room. He figured the other man was the brainy type from the way he was dressed and those huge stacks of books further made him believe that. </p><p>Xeno turns into a hallway before approaching the last door on the right. He turns the knob and Stan follows him into the room. He watches as Xeno walks over to his bed and sits down on it. The blonde then glances nervously up at him as Stan approaches him. </p><p>This had to be the most awkward one night stand he's ever had. This is the first time he's been in another person's room without them already harshly making out and reaching out to desperately start taking each other's clothes off. Xeno's dark eyes are staring shly up at him and Stan wonders what the smaller man is going to do. He seems frozen to the spot, so Stan sighs before dropping himself on the bed and moving up so he can lie on his back. </p><p>"Come on. You said you were going to top me, yeah?"</p><p>He watches as Xeno crawls over to him until the blonde is above him looking down into his eyes. Stan is starting to wonder if he's a virgin because he doesn't seem to know what he's doing at all. Too much time passes and they are only staring deeply into each other's eyes. Xeno had cute dark eyes, but this was agonizing to Stan. The longer they stayed like this the more his cock was starting to soften in his pants. </p><p>He gave Xeno a chance and the smaller man blew it. Now it was his turn. He grabs onto the blonde's wrists before flipping them over so he was above Xeno instead. He pins both of Xeno's wrists near his head before leaning down to whisper in his ear.</p><p>"You said you wanted to observe gay men and that they all enjoy taking a dick up in the ass right? Wouldn't it be great for your experiment if you played the part of the gay man tonight? You can get some first hand experience on what it feels like to be the one getting fucked by a hard cock. I promise not to tell anyone."</p><p>Xeno didn't push him off or protest after his compromise. Instead he hears the smaller man groan underneath him. </p><p>"O-okay."</p><p>That was all the acknowledgment Stan needed from him. He moves his lips along Xeno's jaw and moves a hand away from his wrist so he can start unbuttoning his shirt. If this was going to be the blonde's first time with a man then he at least wanted to make it enjoyable for him. He nips playfully along Xeno's jaw as he slowly pops the buttons off his shirt and enjoys the small whimpers that fall past his lips. It seems Xeno was trying to hold back his sounds and it was a shame because Stan would love to hear his cute voice moan out in pleasure. </p><p>He pushes Xeno's shirt out of the way and trails his mouth further down his neck. He makes sure to leave light kisses all along his bare throat as he glides down his body. Xeno squirms underneath him and gasps when Stan's tongue flicks out to tease one of his pretty pink nipples. </p><p>He loved the blonde's reactions. Stan was looking up at him through hooded eyes enjoying the view. Xeno had the hand not being pinned down twisted in the sheets above him and was biting down on his lip to prevent himself from crying out as Stan teased his pink buds. He makes sure to give them special attention and leave both of his cute nipples red and wet before moving down lower. He leaves kisses along his stomach until he's hovering above his crotch.</p><p>Stan glances up to see Xeno looking down at him with lust blown eyes. The smaller man isn't pushing him off or telling him to stop so he starts to unbuckle his pants. He doesn't waste any time and pulls both Xeno's pants and underwear down in one go. The blonde's erection springs free and Stan moves up to toss his pants off the bed. He decides to take his own shirt off and pulls it over his head before dropping it on the ground too.</p><p>He stares down at Xeno's naked form and admires the nice view in front of him. Xeno's  body was slim and he had creamy white pale skin. His cock was average, but a pretty pink color that Stan couldn't wait to get his mouth on. He looked amazing on his back with his body stained dark red with lipstick marks from Stan leaving kisses all along his pale skin. He notices Xeno's eyes trailing along his toned body just like they were at the bar. </p><p>Their eyes meet and Xeno seems to notice that Stan was staring fiercely down at his naked body. The blonde blushes a deep pink and shyly closes his legs shut. Stan, upset because he was enjoying the view, reaches down to put his hands under Xeno's thighs and opens his legs back up. The smaller man groans at the action which makes Stan smirk and lean closer to continue where he left off.</p><p>He brings his tongue out to lightly tease Xeno's cock. The smaller man whimpers and bucks forward trying to find any friction against his aching erection. Stan chuckles before taking Xeno's dick further into his mouth. He teases his slit with his tongue which makes the blonde man cry out and try to thrust up deeper. Stan holds down his hips because he wanted Xeno to come with a cock in his ass.</p><p>He sucks and rolls his tongue over Xeno's erection some more before gliding a finger down to tease his hole. The smaller man underneath him moans and spreads his legs wide open for him. Stan pops off his dick and is about to ask him if he has lube, but it seems Xeno was one step ahead of him because he watches him reach over and open up his drawer. The blonde man pulls out a bottle of lube and with shaky hands, gives it to him.</p><p>Well maybe Xeno wasn't as innocent as Stan thought. He places the bottle on the bed before reaching down to slide off his pants. He rolls down his underwear and his erection pops out to rest against his stomach. He drops his clothes on the ground and looks over to see Xeno staring at him with wide eyes. The blonde's gaze drops down to his hard on and he smirks. </p><p>"Like what you see baby?" He teases, moving a hand down to stroke his cock. </p><p>Xeno just gulps and doesn't respond, instead he watches him pump his hard dick. Stan drops his hand because seeing the smaller man watch him jerk himself off was insanely hot and he didn't want to come just yet. He moves over and picks the lube bottle up to open it. He spreads the sticky liquid over his fingers and then comes closer to Xeno to teasingly glide his wet finger down his thigh. The blonde shivers at the action and Stan continues downwards until his finger is circling around Xeno's entrance.</p><p>Xeno tenses as he starts to gently push his finger in. Stan uses his free hand to reach up to grab the smaller man's jaw so he could smash their lips together. He kisses Xeno hard and uses the distraction to press his finger further into his tight hole. Xeno whimpers against his lips and Stan takes the opportunity to push his tongue in to explore the blonde's mouth. Them passionately making out seems to relax Xeno enough for Stan to start thrusting his finger in and out of him to open him up for his cock.</p><p>A bunch of cute little moans fall from Xeno's lips as Stan continues up the pace. He soon thrusts up a second finger and then a third into his opening and is trying to find that special spot in him that will have him gasping in pleasure. It seems he finally finds it when Xeno mewls against his mouth and bucks downwards on his fingers. Stan smirks before pushing his fingers deeper into him to tease them against his prostate. </p><p>He wonders if this is Xeno's first time taking fingers up his ass and feeling this type of pleasure. He did have lube in his drawer like he was waiting to be fucked but Stan knew that bottle could have been used for anything. But Xeno sure was looking desperate to be fucked hard right now, he was clenching down so nicely on Stan's fingers. It made Stan's dick twitch and he wanted to be inside the cute blonde so bad. </p><p>He slides out his fingers and gives Xeno one last kiss before pulling away. He grabs the lube bottle and rubs some of it on his dick as he stared down at Xeno with hungry eyes. The smaller man looked beautiful breathing hard with reddened lips as he glanced up at Stan through hooded eyes. He moves his hard dick closer to Xeno's hole and teases it against his entrance. </p><p>That makes Xeno moan and the sound is music to his ears. As much as he wanted to push his erection deep into him, he also wanted to tease him for all his words to him earlier at the bar. He wanted Xeno to admit that he wanted his cock inside of him.</p><p>"Look at you so desperate for my cock. You want to be fucked so bad by a man don't you, Xeno?"</p><p>Those words make Xeno's eyes widen and Stan can't help the wicked grin on his face. The blonde is giving him a look that's a cross between upset and annoyed. It makes Stan smile wider and reach down to spread Xeno's legs wider for him.</p><p>"Come one baby all you have to do is tell me how bad you want my cock. If you do I promise to fuck you hard and make you feel really good."</p><p>Stan wouldn't call himself a sadist but seeing Xeno look like he was on the verge of tears from how upset he was that Stan was making him beg to be fucked, was insanely hot. He decides to tease him further and pushes the tip of his dick into him. That makes Xeno gasp and whimper.</p><p>"P-please." Xeno whispers.</p><p>"What was that baby? I didn't hear you."</p><p>"Please."</p><p>"Please what?"</p><p>"...Please fuck me."</p><p>"Fuck you with what? Come on Xeno you can say it."</p><p>Xeno squirms erratically below him and Stan smirks at the deep scowl on the blonde's face. It was so much fun to tease him. He loved watching him try desperately to not give into the pleasure.</p><p>"Please fuck me with you huge cock. There I said it Stan please give it to me. I want it so bad please I need to come." Xeno whines, trying to grind down onto Stan's cock.</p><p>Oh shit. Stan just wanted him to say he wanted his dick not to beg that desperately for it. He didn't want to keep Xeno waiting after he gave into his commands, so he places his hands onto the smaller man's hips and thrusts his cock deep into him. Stan groans as his erection is finally being clenched down upon Xeno's inner walls. The blonde felt amazing and it was taking all his will power not to start fucking into him at a fast pace.</p><p>He let's Xeno get accustomed to his length and listens to the breathy moans in the air as the other man tightens down on him. He pulls out before slamming back into Xeno's wet entrance. He keeps up the pace as he watches himself slide in and out of the man underneath him. Xeno was taking his cock so well and clenching down so perfectly onto him as he pounded him into his mattress. He shifts his gaze up to see Xeno with his head thrown back and his eyes closed in pleasure. </p><p>He lifts a hand up to move Xeno's chin down in his direction, so the smaller man could see who exactly was fucking him and making him feel good. He opens his dark eyes up slowly until he's looking straight at Stan who was slowing down his pace. </p><p>"Look at me. I want you to see that it's a man fucking you and making you moan like a whore."</p><p>Xeno bites his lip and doesn't talk. Stan stops thrusting into him and is about to pull out to tease him more, but then Xeno wraps his legs around his middle to prevent him from moving. </p><p>"Don't stop please."</p><p>Stan stares wide eyed down at him as Xeno gives him a coy little smile and grinds down on his cock to try to take him back into his wet hole. Stan has no choice but to thrust himself deep into him again and Xeno sighs before clenching his ass down onto his dick. </p><p>Stan couldn't believe this. Was this guy toying with him this whole time? How did he go from saying he was not gay to literally forcing Stan to fuck him. He wasn't mad because it was still hot but he was having fun teasing him about fucking a man. Now it didn't seem like that would work.</p><p>"Harder." Xeno begs, tightening his legs around him.</p><p>Stan complies and starts to fuck Xeno at a harder faster pace. The smaller man was looking up at him through hooded eyes as he watched Stan slam his hips into him. Stan notices him arch his back and cry out loudly when he thrusts into his prostate. </p><p>Stan knew he was close. His plan was to pull out and come onto Xeno's stomach to embarrass him further. But with the way the blonde had his legs wrapped tightly around him to push him deeper into him, he knew that wouldn't happen. Xeno seemed close himself, so Stan reaches a hand up to stroke the other man's cock as he continued to fuck into his ass. </p><p>"Stan." Xeno moans.</p><p>That's all Stan gets before Xeno comes onto his stomach and throws his head back as he basked in his orgasm. Xeno was clenching down so hard onto his cock that it only takes a feel more thrusts before he's emptying his load into him. </p><p>Stan tries to catch his breath. It's been a long time since he's come this hard and into someone. He moves and grunts because his cock was softening and becoming overly sensitive. He touches Xeno's knees and the blonde finally drops his legs from his waist. </p><p>He pulls out and Xeno whimpers at the motion. Stan shouldn't have looked down because the sight of his own come leaking out of Xeno's gaping hole is hot enough for his dick to twitch in interest. He wonders if Xeno would let him fuck him again once they rested for a little while. It would be so much easier to slide in and out of him since he was filled up with his wet come. </p><p>He stretches his arms above his head before moving to lay down next to the smaller man. Xeno was still trying to catch his breath next to him but turns onto his side once he sees Stan there.</p><p>"Is this your first time fucking another man?"</p><p>"Yes. I've never done this before."</p><p>"I almost thought there at the end you were toying with me. You sure knew how to take dick like a champ."</p><p>"I've suspected I was into other men for a while now. I just was nervous to test it out."</p><p>"So what, are you gay now?"</p><p>"I guess. I enjoyed what we just did."</p><p>"You said gay guys like to get fucked in the ass, so by your definition I guess you are gay now."</p><p>"I'm sorry for saying that. I was nervous and I don't have any experience being attracted to a person of same sex."</p><p>"I kind of figure you were deep in the closet. Most straight men don't stumble into gay bars on a Friday night to stare at other men with some bullshit excuse that it's for some experiment."</p><p>"You caught me off guard! I've never been cornered by someone so attractive as you."</p><p>That comment makes Stan raise his eyebrows and turn on his side to stare at Xeno. He brings his hand forward to rub at a lipstick mark on his cheek.</p><p>"You think I'm attractive?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"What about me do you find attractive? Don't say it's because I look like a woman."</p><p>"Your eyes are a beautiful shade of blue. They remind me of Neptune's icy surface. Your hair is also extremely stunning and the color of a dazzling grey moonstone."</p><p>"Is that it?"</p><p>"No…. You have an elegant body and your cock is huge."</p><p>Stan's eyes widen before he laughs. This guy was full of surprises and he found that he liked it a lot.</p><p>"Oh yeah? Tell me more about how much you like my cock."</p><p>Xeno flushes pink and Stan smirks. He moves closer to him until their faces are inches apart. </p><p>"I like how it feels inside me. It felt amazing being penetrated deep by it…."</p><p>Stan stares into Xeno's dark eyes before leaning forward to kiss him hard. Xeno moans against his lips and Stan loves the sound. It was hot hearing the blonde praise his looks and admit how much he loved his cock. He wants to always hear him compliment him. </p><p>Stan reaches over for Xeno's hand and brings it over to touch his dick. Xeno groans into his mouth but starts to stroke his hand up and down his erection. </p><p>"If you love my cock that much then I will gladly fuck you again with it if you want."</p><p>"Yes please."</p><p>Stan grins before giving Xeno another kiss. He was excited to show Xeno even more fun ways to have sex with another man.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for any comments/kudos/etc!</p><p>Pssst want to join a cool Dr. Stone shipping discord server? <a href="https://discord.gg/Z9DMkNWq43">Then click here!</a> All ships are welcomed!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>